narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Haku
|Anime = Naruto Epizod #9 |Manga = Rozdział #15 |Gra = Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Występuje w = Anime, Manga i Gra |Seiyū = Mayumi Asano |Seiyū_pl = Agata Gawrońska |Angielski = Susan Dalian Mona Marshall (Dziecko) |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Wiek = 15 |Data_urodzin = 9 Styczeń |Przynależność = 25px|link=Kirigakure Kirigakure|Wzrost = 155.9 cm |Masa_ciała = 43,2 kg |Grupa_krwi = 0 |Chakra = Lód Woda Wiatr |Partner = Zabuza Momochi |Specjalne_techniki = Makyō Hyōshō Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome Ice Spikes Sensatsu Suishō |Rodzina = Matka Haku (Matka) Ojciec Haku (Ojciec) |Broń = Senbon|OVA = Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Hiszpański = Carola Vàzquez |Kekkei Genkai = Hyōton|Klan = Klan Yuki|Status = Nie żyje}}'Haku '(白, Haku) był mieszkańcem wioski z Kraju Wody i członkiem klanu Yuki. Po spotkaniu Zabuzy Momochiego zaczął trenować i stał się shinobim. Przeszłość thumb|left|Haku jako dziecko.Haku urodził się w małej śnieżnej miejscowości w Kraju Wody, ziemi, która cierpiała długo po zakończeniu wojny. W tej wojnie walczono z różnych stron ze sobą za pomocą ninja, z któych niektórzy posiadali kekkei genkai. Po zakończeniu wojny wspomnienia z przerażających bitew nadal nękały umysły ludzi. Szybko zaczęto się bać kekkei genkai i znienawidzono ludzi nimi obdarzonych, z obawy, że ich istnienie może doprowadzić do kolejnych wojen. Rodzice Haku byli prostymi rolnikami i wiedli spokojne życie. Kochali siebie nawzajem i mieli dziecko. Niestety, wszystko się zmieniło. Matka Haku była nosicielem Kekkei Genkai: Uwolnienia Lodu. Ukryła ten fakt przed mężem, mając nadzieję, że miłość i pokój, który znajduje się w ich małej rodzinie będzie trwać wiecznie. Pewnego dnia Haku odkrył, że umie manipulować wodą. Zaskoczony Haku dumnie pokazał to swojej matce, która była przerażona tym, co zobaczyła. Surowo skarciła syna za pokazanie swoich zdolności, choć ze łzami w oczach przepraszała go potem. Nie wiedzieli, że ojciec Haku widział wszystko z cienia. Gdy odkrył, że jego żona i dziecko posiadają Kekkei Genkai, zebrał mały tłum wieśniaków. Zapłakany zabił swoją żonę. Potem próbował zabić Haku, jednak zanim to zrobił, Haku mimowolnie użył Uwolnienia Lodu i stworzył kilka dużych szpiców z lodu, które zabiły katów. thumb|Haku z Zabuzą, jako dziecko.Osierocony Haku został zmuszony do życia na mroźnych ulicach i grzebania w koszach na śmieci w celu znalezienia czegoś do jedzenia, a czasem nawet stawać do walki z dzikimi psami, które włóczyły się po ulicach. Pewnego razu spotkał on Zabuzę Momochiego, człowieka, który miał "takie same oczy" jak on. Zabuza później zapytał Haku, czy stanie się jego "bronią", co oznaczało stanie się shinobim przeznaczonym dla Zabuzy. Haku chętnie przyjął tę rolę, ze względu na cel, jaki dał mu on, i poświęcając swoje życie, stał się wszechstronnym, użytecznym narzędziem Zabuzy. Zabuza następnie przeszkolił Haku na drodze do stania się shinobi i nauczył chłopaka wszystkich technik walki, które znał. W anime, okazało się, że Haku i Zabuza spotkali Kimimaro jakiś czas po tym, jak Zabuza porzucił Kraj Wody i wyruszył z Haku. Haku sympatyzował z samotnością Kimimaro i brakiem celu, patrząc mu w oczy. Jednakże był zmuszony, przez Zabuzę, do odejścia i opuścił Kimimaro. Osobowość Haku był dobrodusznym, posłusznym i oddanym shinobi, wierząc, że człowiek staje się naprawdę silny, gdy chce kogoś chronić. Pomimo jego talentu do walki i niesamowitych zdolności, Haku nie widział potrzeby zabijania innych , unikając tego w miarę możliwości. Kiedy był zmuszony do stawienia czoła przeciwnikowi, Haku uczynił wszystko, co mógł, by uniknąć zadawania wielkich krzywd, a nawet wprowadzając ich w stan fikcyjnej śmierci, by zapobiec dalszej walce, jak to zrobił podczas walki z Sasuke. Zanim poznał Zabuzę, cierpiał, gdyż był niepotrzebny. Służył Zabuzie, bo chciał poczuć się przydatnym. Wygląd thumb|left|Haku w zwyczajnym stroju. Haku mimo tego, że był mężczyzną, miał bardzo kobiecy wygląd i był postrzegany jako bardzo pięknękna dziewczyna, np., gdy Naruto wykrzyknął, że jest "ładniejszy od Sakury", po tym jak Haku poinformował go o fakcie, że jest mężczyzną. Haku miał długie, czarne włosy, sięgające łopatek, bladą cerę i duże, ciemne brązowe oczy. Miał smukłą sylwetkę i był dość niski jak na swój wiek. Normalny strój shinobi Haku składał się z zielonego swetra z żółtym paskiem, dekoltem i spódnicy w tym samym kolorze, która dociera aż do kolana. Na zewnątrz nosił zielono-niebieskie, krótkie kimono z białymi krawędziami, a wokół bioder zielono-brązowe obi, z tego samego materiału, i sweter z frędzlowatym szlakiem. On również nosił jasnobrązowe plutonowe sandały z paskami w tym samym kolorze, i jego kimono oraz długie paznokcie na stopach i rękach pomalowane połączonym kolorem niebieskim i zielonymi. Kiedy nosił ten strój, długie włosy Haku były zgromadzonego wokół białego koku związane zielonym i niebieskim sznurkiem, a dwa loki z jego włosów spadały luźno kształtując jego twarz, i włosy związane metalowymi mankietami na końcach. Haku również nosił czarny ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem jego Wioski Mgły. W bitwie zakłada na sobie maskę tropicieli ninja zasłaniającą ochraniacz na czoło Wioski Mgły, białą cienką maską, zakrzywionymi otworami ocznymi i czerwonymi wzorami w miejscu jamy ustnej, a także symbol Kirigakure na czole. Kiedy Haku nie znajdował się w walce, będąc tak widocznym, gdy spotkał Naruto podczas zbierania ziół w lesie, wyglądem był bardzo kobiecy. Miał długie włosy, luźno ubrane w różową koszulkę bez rękawów, krótko cięte kimono, które rozchodzi się do kostek z bladymi czerwonymi krawędziami i zdobione małymi spiralami koloru śliwkowego. Wokół bioder miała proste białe obi wiązane w łuk i nosił parę jasnobrązowych sandałów z ciemnymi paskami. Aby dodać swojego kobiecego wyglądu, nosił także ciemny naszyjnik. Jako małe, bezdomne dziecko, Haku nosił duży, jasnobrązową poszarpaną koszulkę, która opadała do ramion, i parę poszarpanych spodni do kolan, jak również ciemny naszyjnik. Później, gdy zostaje zabrany przez Zabuzę, Haku nosi na sobie krótkie niebieskie kimono z jasnoniebieskimi krawędziami i ciemnoszarą spódnicą, podobną do tych, z których nosił jako shinobi, a także podobne do tych, które nosił jako młode dziecko, kiedy jego rodzice byli żywi. Umiejętności Po latach szkolenia przez Zabuzę, Haku stał się bardzo niebezpiecznym ninja na swój wiek. Według Zabuzy, Haku posiadał tak ogromny talent, że na wiele sposobów, Haku stawał się bardziej niebezpieczny niż on. Haku posiadał bardzo dokładną wiedzę o fizjologii człowieka, dzięki dawnemu szkoleniu ANBU Zabuzy. Jego wiedza była na tyle duża, że mógł rozbroić przeciwnika z akupunkturą przez naciśnięcie jednego określonego punktu na ciele z senbonem, aby spowodować natychmiastową śmierć, lub ją udawać. Haku był również bardzo przenikliwym obserwatorem, jak wykazano przez spore obserwację i umiejętności analityczne, będąc zdolnym do szybkiego określania kierunku wokół przeciwnika, techniki lub też strategii. Haku miał również zdolność do wykonywania ręcznych pieczęci tylko jedną ręką, umiejętności, którą zaskoczył nawet Kakashiego. Haku również wydaje się mieć sporą wiedzę o zwierzętach, gdy był w stanie wykryć Dywizję Ataku z Zakoczenia Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, opierając na niezwykłym wzorze lotów ptaka Saia. Prędkość thumb|left|Haku atakuje Zōriego i Warajiego, zanim mogli zareagować. Inną cechą określającą Haku był jego sama prędkość. Był bardzo szybki z jego atakami, tak że Sasuke nie mógł śledzić jego działań, dopóki nie obudził swojego Sharingana. Po tej chwili, Zabuza był w szoku, że Haku stracił swoją prędkość z Sasuke. Jego szybkość dorównywała również prędkości Rocka Lee- który jest również znany ze względu na jego kształcenie. Jego szybkość wzrasta do niewiarygodnego poziomu, z wykorzystaniem swoich Demonicznych Kryształowych Luster Lodu, w której wydaje się jakby był we wszystkich lustrach na raz w jednym miejscu, podczas gdy on tylko podróżował między nimi z wyjątkową szybkością. Działało to na zasadzie, że mógł wystrzeliwać kilka senbonów z wszystkich luster, wyglądając tak jakby był dosłownie w każdym z nich. Kekkei Genkai thumb|Lodowe Igły Haku.Najbardziej zauważalną mocą Haku było wykorzystanie energii wody i wiatru do stworzenia chakry lodu. Jego moc kontroli lodu umożliwiła mu skorzystanie z specjalnych technik, takiej jak Demoniczne Kryształowe Lustra Lodu, które otaczają cel z lustrami, tak że Haku mógł teleportować się pomiędzy atakami, nawet jeśli jego przeciwnik znajdował się w niebie. Podczas jego wspomnień z młodości w anime, Haku zaprezentował zdolność do uwolnienia dużych kolcy z lodu, kiedy miał zostać zabity przez swojego ojca. Mógł też używać wody w stylu technik, tak jak w Tysiącu Lecących Wodnych Igieł Śmierci, która powoduje, że woda na podłodze, koncentruje się na w jednym miejscu w postaci igieł. Z jego Uwolnieniem Lodu mógł tworzyć kopuły, które były zdolne do blokowania nawet wielu wybuchających notek jednocześnie. Statystyki Część I Kraj Fal thumb|left|Haku przebrany za tropiciela ninja. Kiedy Zabuza miał zostać zabity przez Kakashiego Hatake, Haku pojawia się przebrany za tropiciela ninja, odgrywając zabicie Zabuzy. Wziął ciało, a gdzie indziej, ożywił go, pozostawiając Zabuza na odpoczynek przez tydzień, po czym mógł zrewanżować się z Kakashim. W tym czasie poznał Naruto, i miał z nim rozmowę na temat ich celów w życiu i tych, na których im zależy. Podczas drugiej walki Zabuzy z Kakashim, Haku (posiadając tę samą maskę jak wtedy, gdy ocalił Zabuzę), został wysłany do walki z uczniami Kakashiego: najpierw Sasuke, a potem Naruto. Uwięził obydwóch w Demonicznych Kryształowych Lustrach Lodu i strzelał do nich igłami, męcząc ich. Kiedy wydawało się, że Sasuke umiera chroniąc od "krytycznego" trafienia (w rzeczywistości miał tylko zostać wprowadzony w stan śmierci przez Haku), Naruto, w gniewie, wykorzystuje moc Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego Lisiego Demona zapieczętowanego w niemu. Był w stanie zaatakować Haku i przebić się przez lustra, po czym zrywając maskę Haku. Poznając Haku z wcześniejszego spotkania, Naruto odzyskuje przytomność w czasie, by powstrzymać się od zabicia Haku. thumb|Śmierć Haku. Haku, pokonany, a tym samym nie będąc dalej przydatnym dla Zabuzy, zapytał Naruto czy go zabije. Choć niechętnie, Naruto próbował to wykonać, jeśli miałoby to uszczęśliwić Haku. Za nim Naruto mógł to zrobić, Haku poczuł, że Zabuza ma być zabity przez Kakashiego. Znajdując jeden ostateczny cel, odparował atak Naruto i poszedł do Zabuza, używając siebie jako tarczy, ochroniając go przed Cięciem Błyskawicy Kakashiego. Przed swoją śmiercią łapie rękę Kakashiego, mając nadzieję że dzięki śmierci będzie on przydatny w walce Zabuzy z jego przeciwnikiem. Zabuza podziękował mu, i próbował przebić się przez jego ciało, by zabić Kakashiego, ale Hatake był w stanie uniknąć ataku. thumb|left|Martwy Haku obok Zabuzy. Kiedy pracodawca Zabuzy, Gatō przybył wkrótce potem, zdecydował się zakończyć swoją umowę z Zabuzą, i chciał skalać ciało Haku. Choć początkowo był niewzruszony tym, Zabuza został doprowadzony do łez, gdy Naruto powiedział mu, co Haku do niego czuł. W końcowym akcie pokuty, Zabuza zabił Gatō, kosztem własnego życia. Ginąc od obrażeń otrzymanych przez ludzi Gatō, Zabuza zwrócił się do martwego Haku, i zapytał, czy może iść do tej samej krainy co on. Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Haku ochrania Zabuzę.Haku zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto, wraz z innymi słynnymi shinobi przez Przywołanie: Nieczystą Technikę Wskrzeszenia, przygotowując się do wojny.Naruto manga, Rozdział 515 Podczas marszu na wojnę, mówił Zabuzie o tym jak dziwna to jest sytuacja, ponieważ jego umysł był jasny, ale jego ciało poruszało się samodzielnie. Jednak wiedział, że nie znajdował się już w życiu pozagrobowym. Kiedy jego grupa została zaatakowana przez Dywizję Ataku z Zaskoczenia, Haku szybko skonfigurował obronę, chroniąc siebie i Zabuzę. Haku wtedy wykrył atramentowe ptaki Dywizji Ataku z Zakończenia, na których lecieli i użył Demonicznego Kryształowego Lustra, by pojawić się nad nimi i wystrzelić senbony. Po wylądowaniu, dołączył do Zabuzy i innych zombie, aby pokonać oddział. Grupa zombie została zatrzymana przez Trzecią Dywizję, a Rock Lee był jedną z osób, które zatrzymały Haku. Zabuza następnie rozmawiał z Kakashim, który ujawnił, że Naruto stał się znacznie silniejszy, dzięki walce z nimi. Ta wiadomość przyniosła uśmiech na twarzy Haku, który wierzył, że Uzumaki stanie się silniejszy. thumb|Haku zostaje przecięty przez Zabuzę. Po tym jak Kabuto zmodernizował jego Nieczystą Technikę Wskrzeszenia za pomocą chakry Orochimaru, Haku i Zabuza byli w stanie oprzeć się całkowitej kontroli przez krótki czas. W tym czasie Haku prosił Kakashiego, aby ich zatrzymał, a następnie stwierdził, że zawiódł jako narzędzie Zabuzy, co spowodowało śmierć Zabuzy. Kakashi poinformował go, że udało mu się i że Zabuza nigdy nie uważał go po prostu za narzędzie. Zaczyna potem płakać i po cichu podziękował Zabuzie, zanim Kabuto zdobył pełną kontrolę nad nimi. Haku potem zabił kilku ninja wraz z Zabuzą w jego mgle, zanim został zatrzymany przez Mighta Guya i Rocka Lee. Po tym jak reszta ostatniego pokolenia Mistrzów Miecza Mgły została wezwana, Kakashi próbował unieruchomić Zabuzę za pomocą Cięcia Błyskawicy. Kabuto przeniósł Haku na drogę Kakashiego, aby służył jako tarcza dla Zabuzy, podobnie jak on zablokował Kakashiego w ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Haku następnie zatrzymuje go jeszcze tak, żeby Zabuza mógł zaatakować Kakashiego. Zabuza przecina Haku, dzieląc go na dwie części. Ensui Nara następnie unieruchamia Haku, który jest później związany przez Maki. Gry Wideo Haku jest grywalną postacią w następujących grach wideo: Ciekawostki * Jego imię oznacza „biały”. *Mimo wczesnej śmierci i krótkiego występu w historii, Haku był stosunkowo popularną postacią w historii. Regularnie pojawia się na listach ulubionych postaci, ale wypadł z pierwszej 10 w ostatnich wyborach. *Ze względu na jego androginiczny wygląd, kult bohatera Zabuzy, i rolę w historii, niektórzy fani uważają że Haku był kobietą. Często używanego kobiecego głosu aktorki (Mayumi Asano, Susan Dalian, Mona Marshall, Carola Vazquez i Agata Gawrońska). W serbskiej wersji anime, inne postacią nawet odnoszą się do Haku jako kobiety. *W anime, Kakashi po prostu uderzył w klatkę piesiową Cięciem Błyskawicy Haku. Jednakże, w mandze, ręka Kakashiego przeszła przez jego ciało. *Haku i jego zdolność Uwolnienia Lodu miała odniesienie w Części II, kiedy Naruto poznawał różne rodzaje chakry. *Maska Haku zagrała epizod w kończącym omake'u 129 odcinka Shippūden, wraz z maską Tobiego i maską Bakiego. Pojawia się on również jako osoba obok Zabuzy, Hayate Gekko, kilkoma ninja Deszczu w 183 odcinku Naruto Shippūden. *W 146 odcinku Shippūden, myśliwy-nin pojawia się z maską taką, jak ta Haku. Cytaty *(Do Gatō) „''Nie dotykaj Zabuzy swoimi brudnymi łapskami”''. (「汚い手で再不斬さんにさわるな......」, "Kitanai te de Zabuza-san ni sawaruna......")Naruto rozdział 18, strona 15 *(Do Naruto) "Gdy osoba... ma coś ważnego co chce chronić... wtedy staje się naprawdę silna" (「人は...大切な何かを守りたいと思った時に本当に強くなれる ものなんです」, "Hito ha... taisetsuna nanika o mamoritai to omotta toki ni hontō ni ''tsuyoku nareru mono nan desu''")Naruto rozdział 21, strona 11 *(Do Zabuzy) "Proszę pana… ma pan takie same oczy jak ja”. (「お兄ちゃんも...ボクと同じ目してる...」, "Onii-chan mo... boku to onaji me shiteru...")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 14 *(Do Naruto) „''Jeśli to możliwe, nie chcę Cię zabić... Nie chcę, abyś ty mnie zabili... jednak jeśli przyjdziesz po mnie... zabiję moje serce i stanę się prawdziwym Shinobi!” (「出来るなら君達を殺したくないし.........君達にボクを殺させたくもない......　けれど　君達が向かってくれなら.........ボクは　刃で心を殺し忍になりくる」, ''"Dekiru nara kimi-tachi o koroshitakunai shi......... Kimi-tachi ni boku o korosasetaku mo nai...... keredo kimi-tachi ga mukatte kure nara......... boku wa yaiba de kokoro o koroshi shinobi ni nari kuru")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 15 *(Do Naruto) „''Ten most wiąże nasz los. Tu będziemy walczyć. Ja dla swoich marzeń, wy dla swoich. Proszę nie miejcie do mnie żalu.” (「この橋はそれぞれの夢へとつながる。戦いの場所。ボクは ボクの夢の為に。君達は 君達の夢の為に。恨まないで下さい」, "''Kono hashi wa sorezore no yume e to tsunagaru. Tatakai no basho. Boku ha boku no yume no tame ni. Kimi-tachi ha kimi-tachi no yume no tame ni. Uramanaide kudasai")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 15-16 *(Do Naruto) "Chcę chronić ważną dla mnie osobę... Chce służyć tej osobie. Chce walczyć za tą osobę. Chcę by marzenia tej osoby ziściły się... To jest moje marzenie" (「ボクは大切な人を護りたい...その人の為に働き、その人の為に戦い、その人の夢を叶えたい...それがボクの夢」, "Boku wa taisetsu na hito o mamoritai... Sono hito no tame ni hataraki, sono hito no tame ni tatakai, sono hito no yume o kanaetai... Sore ga boku no yume")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 16 *(Do Naruto) „''Czy wiesz?... Nie mając snu… nie jest nikomu potrzebny… ból dotyka tylko żywych''”. (「知っていますか?夢もなく...誰からも必要とされず...ただ生きることの苦しみを」, "Shitte imasu ka? Yume mo naku... dare kara mo hitsuyō to sarezu... Tada ikiru koto no kurushimi o")Naruto rozdział 29, strona 06 *(Do Naruto) „''Zdałem sobie sprawę z najbardziej bolesnej rzeczy .... na tym świecie ... moje istnienie nie było potrzebne''". (「それが一番辛いことだと知った......自分が この世にまるで...必要とされない存在だということです」, "Sore ga ichiban tsurai koto da to shitta...... Jibun ga kono yo ni marude... hitsuyō to sarenai sonzai da to iu koto desu")Naruto rozdział 29, strona 11 Źródła Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:ANBU